A Piece of My Heart
by Erina-chan
Summary: Kleenex Waring:: The Sensational Sisters have all been murdered, but as they didn't find Misty's body, Ash is adamant she's alive. Meanwhile, a young girl wih enforced amnesia sits alone in a Rocket HQ, with nothing but a heart-shaped locket COMPLETE
1. Prologue - Till We Meet Again

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon; wish I did, but I don't. Some ideas for this story-line was given to me by my grandmother, but she doesn't own Pokémon either! 'Fraid I have to do this now: 'A Piece of My Heart' (APOMH) is ©opyright Erina-chan 2000!

Same notes as for Gd'A. means thinking, ** means translation, italics means dream sequence, flashbacks will be marked like this: […=START FLASBACK=…]

Ages (for actual story, the Prologue is set a year before the story): 

Ash/Mystic/Rudi = 16

Brock = 20

Jesse/James = 25

Butch/Cassidy = 23

Diana/Ross = 21

Giovanni = 40+

****

A PIECE OF MY HEART

__

Prologue

It was raining, and the sky was so dark it looked like evening, even though it was only 11am. The day was so dreary there was a silent agony to it. No Pidgey were singing and the only sounds were occasional sobs and the wind through the trees. 

The gathered group of people looked up expectantly as the priest walked over to the makeshift podium in front of 4 wooden boxes. Ash had never seen anything worse than those boxes. One wooden prison. Full stop. Game over. 

**"Friends…" **the priest began. **"We are gathered here today to mourn the passing of the four Waterflower sisters of Cerulean City." **He began to reel the sisters off, one by one. Daisy. Lily. Violet. Misty. After each name he spoke a few words, commenting on the achievements of their short lives. Lastly he spoke of Misty, the youngest Waterflower; the 'black-sheep' of the family. Ash knew his mother's hand was on his shoulder, but he couldn't feel it. He could feel nothing but an immense crushing pain in his chest. This is what let him know he was alive; apart from this he was numb all over. 

Although his vision was slightly altered by the tears threatening to fall, he could see the older sister's friends and boyfriends, crying over those meaningless boxes; because, for them, each one held a memory of someone who had once been a part of their lives. The crowd around the fourth coffin parted to let the Pokémon Master, Ash Ketchum through. 

Ash jerkily wiped his sleeve across his face and stared at the box. He was aware of people beside him; his mother, Brock, Tracey, Todd. The crowd had gone to the Reception Hall. 

****

Man, he's taking this pretty badly. thought Todd. Ash slowly ran his finger along the gilded edge of the coffin.

****

"What's the point?" he murmured bitterly. **"She's not even in there." **Brock patted Ash's back reassuringly. 

****

"Come on man, you have to let go."

"I know," whispered Ash, barely audible, **"but I can't. I…don't want to." **He turned suddenly, and his mother and friends were startled and moved by the pain that seemed to darken his already dark eyes. **"You guys? If I'm going to do this, could I have some privacy?" **

"Sure sweetheart." said his mum, cautiously. As they walked to the Reception Hall, Tracey turned to Brock.

****

"Do you think we should leave him alone?" he asked. Brock looked thoughtful.

****

"He'll be alright, he just needs closure. They never found her body, but her chances were so slim you can't even call them chances." He sighed. **"Ash is trying to hold on, but there's nothing left but a dream. Just give him time, he needs to adjust. He's known, he knew Misty for years, longer than he's known me even." **

Ash sat on the grass cross-legged like a 10-year-old again, pulling tuffs out of the ground and making a little pile by his feet. He tore his eyes from his little grass pile, and on to the smiling eyes of the picture of Misty, framed in gold and placed by the coffin, surrounded by flowers. He stared at the picture for ages as the clouds passed overhead.

****

"God Misty," he blurted out to the picture. **"You drive me nuts, even when you're…not here." **Ash stopped and swallowed. He reached over and took the picture, past caring if he was allowed to or not. He ran his thumbs up and down the patterned gold frame and squeezed back the tears. He was 15 years old and the Pokémon Master to boot, and he was damned if he was going to cry now. He'd already cried enough when the police had told them they'd found three out the four bodies, and exactly how they died. 

He slammed the picture down on the grass, but the glass didn't break. The dams broke and before he knew it the tears were there, running down his cheeks, on to his chest, down his arms. 

****

"Why?!" he screamed as he slammed the picture down again, but it still refused to break. He repeated this cycle till he was worn out. Ash stopped, and noticed the unshattered, unbroken glass. **"Just as stubborn as you Myst" **he laughed bitterly. 

He leant against the coffin with his head in his hands. After a while, he tilted his head backwards so the soft rain gently fell on to his face, blending with his tears. He opened his eyes as he heard Brock's footsteps approaching.

****

"Come on man, let's go home." Ash rose silently, without protest. He took one more glance at the empty coffin. 

****

I'll miss you Misty he thought to himself. There was no easier or truer way to say it. As Ash slowly moved towards the Reception Hall, Brock himself took a minute of silence in respect for his departed friend. He wished he had Ash's faith in the fact that she may be alive, but he just didn't.

As a final gesture, Brock took the carnation from his jacket button and laid it on the grass next to the coffin, and an empty gold frame. 


	2. One - A Photoraphic Memory

****

Chapter One

A Photographic Memory

Ash and Pikachu were sitting in the comfortable lounge of Brock's new Breeding Salon in Pewter City. They looked up as Brock re-entered the room with drinks on a tray.

****

"Hey Ash, thanks for coming down and helping me sort out all these pictures. They're coming out of my ears! I really need to get them into albums!" Ash's long-time friend Brock Flint laughed and set the tray down.

**"No problem Brocko! We haven't spent any time together recently – and we practically grew up** **together!"** Brock was about to remark on who else they'd grown up with, but decided against it.

Ash leaned over and grabbed a packet of photographs from a huge cardboard box marked 'Journey Box 1' whilst Brock tackled an even bigger one marked 'Family Weddings'. Ash smiled at the first picture he pulled out. It was him at 11, showing off the 6 badges he'd already won to Brock's camera. It seemed like 5 decades ago; not years. He sighed and put it in the pile marked 'Ash singles'. 

He skimmed through the pictures of all the pretty girls Brock had seen during that camera film, putting all the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys in their piles. When the stream of girl pictures had stopped, he came across another one with him in it. His face was quite near the camera, and Pikachu was in the background playing with Togepi. Misty was in the picture too. Her arms were around his neck and her head was on his shoulder. Ash's prized Pokémon League hat was resting on her bright orange hair. 

Brock had finished his first packet and was reaching for another when he noticed that Ash had been staring at the same picture for about 5 minutes. He read the writing on the back of the photo, realised which one it was, and sighed. 

Ash and Misty's relationship had always been a strange one before she died. In the almost 5 years they had travelled together they had never mentioned having stronger feelings for each other. They had always argued about everything but sometimes, like the day that picture had been taken, they had been happier together than a married couple. They had really been the best of friends - Ash had been so broken up at her funeral and to this day, a year later still believed she was alive somewhere. Ash had woken up, and put the picture into the 'Ash/Misty' pile. 

The rest of the pictures in that packet were mainly of Togepi and Ash finished them quickly. He reached lazily over and grabbed another packet from the top of the box. He chucked as he recognised what film it was. The first picture was of Misty's sisters in identical ball-gowns, but Daisy's was yellow, Violet's was blue and Lily's was pink. This was the film from the party Professor Oak had thrown Ash to celebrate him winning the Jolt League, and for his 15th birthday. 

Ash flipped through the pictures, not bothering to put them in their piles, until he found the one he was looking for. It was a picture of him dancing with Misty. Her sisters had pestered her to wear a dress like theirs in orange, but Ash had gone out and bought her a white dress, embroidered with blue patterns. That night, Ash thought, was the most beautiful she had ever looked. 

The picture was of Ash dipping Misty. Her hair was falling out of its pins and they were both laughing. Ash leaned back against Brock's couch with his eyes closed, and remembered.

****

[…=START FLASHBACK…=]

She felt so light, and his arms felt so right around her waist. Misty laughed as Ash pulled her back up into his embrace and they once again began swaying to the music. They grinned at Brock who had just taken their picture. Misty batted at him playfully.

****

"Shoo you! God Brock, Todd should have never given you that camera!" Brock was about to retort when he spotted a very much-matured Duplieka waving at him, and quickly vanished from Ash and Misty's sight. Ash laughed at his friend and turned his attention back to Misty. 

The song stopped and the DJ put a slow one on. Misty stopped. Ash moved his head closer to her ear and whispered in it.

****

"Tired already?" Misty smiled, and threw her arms back around her friend's neck. 

****

"Nope. I could dance all night! Why – you tired Mr Pokémon Master?" Ash shook his head and then pressed hers to his chest and they both started moving slowly to the music. Ash regretted it immediately. His heart was beating abnormally fast – from the dancing, he told himself hurriedly. What if she heard it?

****

"Hey, Myst?" he asked, and her head raised from his chest. **"You know that was the first time** **you've called me Mr Pokémon Master, and it was true!"** Misty giggled and put her head back in its comfortable position.

****

"I'm happy for you Ash" she murmured into his dinner jacket.

****

"What?" Misty, almost reluctantly, pulled her head away again. 

****

"I'm happy for you Ash" she repeated. **"And proud. You're my best friend. You let me tag around with you for years; you saved me."**

"Saved you?" Ash asked. **"From what?"**

"Being alone. Thank you Ash." She fell silent then, and Ash had to blink back tears. He awkwardly moved his arms from around her waist to her upper back and pulled her close to him; in a real hug, not a dance move. 

****

"My pleasure" he whispered into her hair.

****

[…=END FLASHBACK=…]

All of this had been surging through Ash's memory as he sat on Brock's floor. He felt broken inside, but there was a smile on his lips. That night…there had maybe, sort of, almost been_…something. _He had felt so close to her that night he had almost…

He shrugged off the memory, but found his eyes drawn back to the picture. They looked so happy together. As he continued through the packet, Ash wondered if that night would have been different if he had known that in less than a weeks time, Misty would be…dead. _No_, he shook his head. _She's not dead. She can't be._

****

Author's Notes:

Okay, that was…short. I promise that the rest of the chapters will be much longer 'kay?


	3. Two - Walking on Moonbeams

****

Chapter Two

__

Walking On Moonbeams

The light from the moon only partially illuminated the girl's face, revealing one green eye and half a cheek of pale skin. The girl paused at a corner as she pushed back a stray lock of orange hair and listened carefully. When she was satisfied that no one was lurking in the darkened corridor ahead, she deftly moved around the corner and cautiously made her way. She was suddenly thankful for the black uniform they forced her to wear; good camouflage. 

As she rounded another corner, the moonlight glinted on the golden necklace she always wore and she came face-to-face with the silent silhouette of a woman. The girl stared at the shadowy figure, and although alarm bells were ringing in her head, she couldn't take her eyes away. 

**This woman, she must be from…my past. **she though to herself. There was something familiar about this woman, who stood so proudly, with a wisp of long hair curling by the top of her legs. Although the girl had no memory of the woman, she was somewhere in her mess of thoughts. The girl fell to her knees in front of the woman.

**"Tell me!" **she screamed, a little too loudly for someone trying not to be caught. **"Tell me who I am! Tell me why I'm here!" ** The woman looked uncomfortably, and almost guiltily at the sobbing red-head at her feet. 

****

"Misty, go. Go now. Don't wait, don't look back, just run." the woman whispered. The girl looked confused.

**"Mis-Misty? They told me my name was Mystic…"**

"Listen, leave now. It's your only chance. You need to find the other twerps."

"What…"

"GO!" screamed the woman. Misty stood up, and began running, then turned around, as if it was an afterthought.

**"Why are you helping me? You're one of them." **She whispered, tears still running down her face. The woman smiled smugly.

**"Just considered it a debt that my partner and I owe you Misty. Now GO!"**

As the young girl from her past disappeared into the shadows, Jesse sighed. She would get in so much trouble if Giovanni found out about this. **I'd better go find James and Meowth **she thought to herself.

Misty had abandoned all thoughts of being quiet as she ran through the hallways.

**Christ, this place is like a maze. **she thought to herself as she ran. Her chest hurt, she didn't get much exercise cramped in that cage they had the nerve to call a room all day. _Misty. _The name ran through her head. She couldn't say the name sounded familiar because nothing was familiar to her anymore. 

Suddenly, she collided with something. Fearfully, she looked up into the cold un-compassionate of a blonde woman. She groaned as she recognised the woman. Her name was Cassidy, she was the one who brought her food. 

**"Well now," **snapped Cassidy's icy voice. **"And where might you be going little girl?" **Misty willed her legs to run, but they weren't getting the message. **"Have you got permission to be wandering around the corridors at night?" **Cassidy grabbed her by the ear, and proceeded to drag her back to her 'room', and laughed as she turned the lock.

Alone once more, Misty sat on her bed. She was too tired for tears; too unhappy for tears. _Misty _the woman had said. So, her name was Misty. She sighed, and lay down. 

**I wish I could remember, **she thought to herself. She was just a girl, with no past, and no future. Day after day, she survived in this place, a place she didn't even know. Why did they keep her alive?

****

[…=START FLASHBACK=…]

Her head hurt, and her vision was blurry. As her surroundings became clear, she screamed as she noticed three bodies, lying in pools of blood around the room. Desperately, she moved her eyes away, but came face-to-face with the barrel of a gun. 

**"Wait!" **came an authoritative voice from across the room. He stood up, and met Misty's pleading aqua eyes with his own. **"Why are you killing her? She did nothing wrong. It was her sisters fault."**

"Son!" boomed another voice. Everyone in the room whirled around as a man in an orange suit strode towards the young man who had spoken for her life. **"You are showing weakness." **The boy defiantly stood his ground.

**"How much of a bother can she be father? Besides, it might be nice to have someone to talk to who's not a member of organised crime."**

"That's enough of your cheek young man." The two stared each other down for a few seconds, then the man broke the gaze with his son, and looked at Misty, who was still on the floor. **"You, girl. What's your name?" **Misty opened her mouth, but stopped. She couldn't remember her name. She frantically searched her mind, but found she could remember nothing. Nothing at all. 

**"I…I…don't…know sir." **she stammered.

**"Are you mocking me young lady?" **asked the man, whose voice had suddenly become dangerously calm. **"I'd advise you not to, as I am a dangerous enemy to make."**

**"Sir?"** interrupted a timid voice. **"Look at the bruising to her head, she could well have amnesia." **

"I'm well aware of her injuries Ross," snapped the man. He then surveyed Misty again. He was about to speak when a man, woman and a Pokémon called a Meowth entered the room.

**"You called us Giovanni?" **said the woman, bowing.

**"Jesse," **asked Giovanni, **"Do you know this girl?" **Jesse looked at Misty, and shock appeared on their face.

**"Ye…yes Sir, we do."**

"You know me?" asked Misty excitedly. **"What's my name?" **The woman's lilac haired partner spoke up.

**"You don't know your name Miss Twerp? Isn't it Mist-" **He was silenced by a glare from Giovanni.

**"Mystic" **he cut in. **"Your name is Mystic." **He turned to his son. **"Rudi? Do what you will with her. She is no longer my concern." **He made a swift arm movement, and Ross and a woman with short green hair took Misty by the arms. The last thing Misty heard before she was dragged out of the room was Giovanni talking to Jesse and her partner.

**"You three are to have no contact with her, lest she should recover enough memory. Do I make myself clear?"**

"Crystal Boss" came three voices.

****

[…=END FLASHBACK=…}

Misty sat up in her bed again, and after a few seconds stood up. She walked over to her barred window, and curled her fingers around the cold rusty metal. The moonlight glinted on her necklace again, and fondly she reached up and unclasped it. She turned the tiny heart shape over and over in her hands.

**One day, **she promised herself, **when I get out of here, I'll find whoever gave me this.**

Not so very far away, in a small town called Pallet, Ash Ketchum sat in his room in the dark. His curtains were drawn and the glow of the moon and stars basked his room in a silver light. In his hands, he held the six or seven pictures that Brock had given him that day. He leaned over, and pulled a cedar box from underneath his bed. 

As he opened the box, Ash inhaled the piny scent, like he had done countless times in the past year. He moved a couple of papers aside, and gingerly, almost lovingly, pulled out a picture. This picture was dog-eared, and had obviously been folded and unfolded many times. Ash was confronted once more with Misty's funeral picture, which he had banished to a box under his bed, because it still hurt him so much.

**"One day," **he promised the picture, out loud, **"you'll be in a golden frame and on display again." **He stuffed the other pictures in the box, and shoved it back into place. He turned his attention back to the moonlit window. **I'll never give up on you Misty, **he thought to himself, **you have to be alive. **He sighed, and went to close his curtains, but before he did, he took one more look. **Well Myst, at least we're looking at the same sky. **He left the curtains open, and finally sleep overtook him. 

Back in the Rocket HQ, Misty slept facing the window, letting the moonlight cover her face. It gave her a mysterious comfort for some reason.


	4. Three - The Key To Healthy Living Is Bac...

****

Chapter Three

__

The Key to Healthy Living is Bacon

Ash woke up very early the next morning, because the sun was shining directly in his face. He sat up disorientated, and wondered why his curtains were open. Squinting, he looked across the room to where Pikachu was sleeping in a pile of dirty clothes by the door. He swung his bare legs over the side of the bed and yawning, scratched the back of his head. He had not had a good nights sleep.

He had a re-occurring nightmare, in which Misty would be trapped behind a glass wall, suffocating to death and Ash couldn't get in to save her. The dream didn't even give him the mercy of waking up in a cold sweat, it continued. Night after night Ash had to witness Misty die in front of him; her lips turning blue, her chest locking, and all he could do was watch helplessly, banging on the glass. 

He looked at his clock and groaned. 5:43 am. He couldn't even think of going back to sleep, so instead he wandered into his bathroom to have a shower.

@~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~@

Misty's reflexes snapped into action and she immediately woke up and sprung from the bed.

**"Pssst!" **The noise came again. Cautiously she walked over to the door and put her ear against the wood. **"Er, I've er…got your breakfast!" **whispered a voice. Misty groaned.

**"What time is it?" **There was a fumbling sound outside. 

**"About quarter to six."**

"In the morning!?"

"Er, yeah."

"I don't get my breakfast until half eight. Cassidy brings it to me." There was a feminine chuckle from outside, then the man spoke again.

**"God Misty, stop being so awkward and step away from the door!" **At the sound of her real name Misty fell silent and stepped away. She watched as the little hatch her food came through was unlocked and a plate of unappetising looking bacon was pushed through. Misty stared at the plate, then back at the door. **"Good luck…" **the man whispered, then all Misty could hear was two sets of footsteps running away from the door. 

****

"I hope you're right about this Jess" huffed James as they ran through the corridors.

**"Oh be quiet," **snapped Jesse. **"Now we've done our part and we won't get involved any more."**

"Yeah" James nodded. **"And now at least we won't feel guilty."**

Misty stared at the plate, unusually heaped quite high. The bacon was either burnt or practically raw, and Misty's stomach turned just looking at it. She ignored it, and flopped down on her bed, and tried to go back to sleep. As she reached over to take a sip from her water glass, she noticed something in the pile of bacon glinting in the early morning sunshine. 

Curiously, she walked over to the plate, which was still sitting on the floor. Grimacing, she stuck her hand into the meat and her heart leaped as her fingers touched cool metal and she extracted a small metal key from the bacon. Misty gazed at the key in her hand, and absentmindedly brushed a bit of bacon fat off of it. She had no idea who that man was, or why he was helping her, but he would never know how much this one act meant to her.

@~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~@

Free. She was finally free. She literally couldn't remember a time when she hadn't lived in the Rocket HQ, forced to be Rudi's female 'companion'. It hadn't been so bad at first, but she had grown to despise him in time. He had told her that her sisters had run up a huge debt to his father on the Cerulean City Pokémon Gym and they had no choice but to kill them. Misty had just got in the way. 

Misty swung the red backpack that she had found outside her room on to her shoulders. It felt…right there, like she had worn it before. It also felt full. She dropped it to the ground and then crouched down beside it. She undid the top, and almost on instinct pulled out a few Pokéballs. She allowed them to open. Staryu. Psyduck. Seadra. Poliwag. Starmie. Togepi. Dewgong. They all stared at their Trainer, who they had so long ago given up for dead. It was her, definitely, but there was something missing. 

Togepi waddled up to its 'mommy' and threw itself into her arms. As Misty held the little egg Pokémon in her arms, something clicked in her non-existent memory.

****

[…=START FLASHBACK=…]

**"Just as I though, you chose Bulbasaur!" **she could remember herself saying, and then she looked at the boy standing opposite her. **"In that case I choose…" **She reached for the Pokéball containing Starmie, but instead a different one opened. **"Ahh! Quick Psyduck, return!"**

"Hey! No fair! You can't return your Pokémon in a one-on-one battle" laughed the boy.

****

"Ohh, he's right." she growled. **"Alright Bulbasaur, aim for Psyduck's head!"**

"Its head?" said the boy surprised. Then he laughed at the furious red head. **"Yeah, like I'm that dense! Bulbasaur, go and lick Psyduck on the head!" **The plant Pokémon obeyed.

**"Noooo Bulbasaur!" **cried Misty, infuriated. **"You'll never lick Psyduck if you lick it!"**

"Right Bulbasaur, let's win this! Tickle attack!" Misty watched as Bulbasaur used its vines to tickle her Psyduck, sending it whimpering back to its Pokéball.

**"Oooh, Ash!" **she wailed as she sank to her knees.

****

[…=END FLASHBACK=…]

The transfer from her memory back to reality gave Misty a physical jolt. That was…strange. It was like watching a movie you stared in , but not being able to remember actually filming it. She cradled Togepi in her arms and smiled at the group of Pokémon around her. She returned them all to their balls, and then stood up. _Ash. _She had said Ash. The name brought a smile to her lips. The person who gave her the locket?

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a sign. In one direction, the sign said _'Viridian City; 8 miles'. _On the other side, it said, _'Pewter City; 3 miles'. _

**"Pewter sounds good to me," **she said out loud as she hoisted her bag to her shoulder again and set off in the direction of Brock's hometown.

@~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~@

Brock wandered out of the Pokémon Centre, with his Vulpix hot on his heels. He was so busy day-dreaming about Nurse Joy that he didn't see the girl in front of him until it was too late.

**"Owww!" **Brock immediately jumped up, and offered his hand to the red head sprawled on the pavement. She took it gladly and dusted herself off. It was only when she looked at the man she had bumped into to apologise for not looking where she was going that she noticed he was staring at her like she had three heads.

**It can't be...her **he was thinking to himself. **There is just…no way. **Misty stared at the young man, who could be no more than 20 years old. She got that now familiar twinge in the back of her mind.

**"Are…are you new in town?" **Brock squeaked. Misty smiled warmly and nodded.

**"Yep, I just arrived."**

"Where **are you staying?"**

"Nowhere at the moment, I have no money and I don't know my way around."

It's not Misty Brock concluded, she would have recognised me and she would know her way around the city. **Even if she's not Misty, there's no need to be inhospitable.**

"Er, I'm the Gym Leader here, and I run a Breeding Salon. My name is Brock Flint." Misty shook his hand warmly.

**"My name's Misty." **Brock stared at her blankly.

**"Er, hi Misty. Nice to…meet you. Is there a last name to go with that?" **Misty rolled her eyes.

**"It's a long story."**

"Okay, then it's settled. You'll stay with me for the time being and I'll get to hear your long story." Misty laughed gleefully.

**"Really? Oh, thank you!" **As the duo walked to Brock's Breeding Salon, Brock noticed how his shy Vulpix immediately took to Misty, as if they were old friends. Then he noticed her necklace.

**"Misty?" **he cleared his throat. **"Where did you get that locket?"**

"That's all part of the long story Brock."

"I can't wait."

@~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~@

Later that night, after telling her long story, Misty fell asleep on Brock's couch. Brock was almost convinced that she was in fact Misty Waterflower, but there was still one thing to clear up. He tip-toed into the kitchen and rang a familiar number.

**"Hello?" **came a groggy voice from the other line.

**"Ash? That you?" **

**"Who do you think it is Brock, Pikachu?" **Brock smiled as he heard an inquisitive 'Pika?' in the background. 

**"Anyway man, I've got something very important to ask you."**

"Fire away."

"Did you ever give Misty a heart shaped locket?" There was silence on the other line. **"Ash?"**

"Why do you want to know Brock?"

"Just answer me Ash."

"Yes, I did. The day she…left."

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"Ash, can you come down tomorrow? It's very important."

"Sure Brock…"

"Okay man, I'd better go."

"Brock, how did you know about the locket?" Brock smiled.

**"You'll find out tomorrow man."**

As Ash hung up, he allowed himself to sink to the floor next to Pikachu.

**Gee, thanks for bringing that up Brock **he thought bitterly, but it wasn't as if he had ever stopped thinking about the last time he saw her.

**__**

[…=START FLASHBACK=…}

Misty leaned back against the car, feeling the cool metal against her bare legs. She smiled uneasily at Ash, who was staring at his shoe. A few moments of silence passed. Ash's eyes were obscured by the shade of his hat and he repeatedly kicked at the dirt, searching his heart for the right thing to say.

**"Well, I guess…"** Misty began.

**"Misty, I…" **Ash began. They both laughed, and the tension between them lifted. Misty was the first to speak after that.

**"I'm gonna miss you Mr. Pokémon Master!" **she shrugged. **"I can't believe that after five years, this is goodbye."**

"No Myst, it's not goodbye, " Ash laughed. **"I'll see you next month, and I'll definitely be coming down for your birthday." **He blushed suddenly. **"You er, promised me another dance." **

Misty suddenly pushed herself back from the car, and into Ash's arms. Something wasn't quite right; something deep inside told her to hold on to him tightly. So she did. Embarrassed, she pulled away after about 10 seconds. Blushing, she pushed an annoying lock of hair from her eyes.

**"Sure Ash, you'll get your dance." **Ash suddenly reached into his pocket, and pulled out something, which he placed in Misty's hand.

It was a beautiful golden heart-shaped locket, on a glittery thin chain. Misty awed at its elegance, and blushed slightly as Ash put his hand on hers.

**"Open it!" **he urged. 

****

"It opens?" she asked. He nodded.

Misty gently flipped the tiny catch and looked inside. The first thing to catch her eye was the tiny picture on one side. She laughed; it was her favourite picture of her and Ash, it had been taken when they were 12, just before Ash had won the Orange League. On the other side, was a little leather envelope, embedded in the gold. Misty stuck her fingers inside, and pulled out a small piece of paper. She unfolded it, then read the words in Ash's familiar handwriting.

****

Myst,

I know this isn't a bike, but at least this heart locket will remind you that you'll always have a piece of my heart.

Love, Ash

This time, Misty wasn't self-conscious about hugging Ash. They stood that way for a while, just with their arms around each other, silently telling each other how much they loved the other, and wishing they could say it out loud. They heard a cough, and drew apart to see Daisy a little way away from them.

**"Like, come on Misty! We have to get home like!"**

"Like totally" interrupted Lily. **"I'll be late for my date with Greg!"**

"I thought you were going out with that Shane guy from the supermarket?" asked Violet.

**"I am." **stated Lily bluntly.

With one last squeeze of Ash's hand, Misty got into the car. Her awful premonition hit her again, and she frantically made eye contact with Ash through the window. The rest of her sisters piled in, and Daisy started the engine. Ash and Misty held their gaze until they couldn't anymore, and Ash watched as his childhood friend disappeared over the horizon.

**__**

[…=END FLASHBACK=…] 

**** **** __


	5. Four - Unrequited Reunited

****

Chapter 4

__

Unrequited Reunited

Misty yawned and stretched her arms out. As her skin touched soft sheets she drew back in alarm. She found that she was sleeping in a huge bed with white sheets in a large airy room. Misty jumped out of the bed and flung the heavy curtains open, letting sunlight flood the room. Pewter was hardly the most picturesque city in the world, but to Misty, nothing had ever looked so beautiful.

@~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~@

After having a shower, she came back into her room to find that Brock had laid out some things for her on the bed. After dressing in the jeans and yellow tank top he had left for her, she brushed her hair for the first time in over a year. She absentmindedly pulled it back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck, but when she studied her reflection in the mirror she knew she didn't look right. She moved her hair up and to the left so it stuck characteristically out of the side of her head.

Misty smiled at her reflection and grabbed her bag. She wandered on to the landing, down the stairs and into the hallway. She reached for the kitchen doorknob, but it turned before her hand touched it.

@~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~@

It was him. It was the boy from her flashbacks - considerably older, but it was him alright. She gazed steadfastly into his shocked dark eyes and was immediately startled by another memory surfacing in the abyss that was her mind.

****

[…=START FLASHBACK=…]

Misty was lonely. Very lonely. She sighed as she once again cast out her fishing line and tapped her foot impatiently. Suddenly, there was a jerk on the line.

**"Hey! I got a bite!" **Enthusiastically, she reeled in her heavy catch and watched in amazement as a soaking wet boy clutching a Pikachu flew out of the water and landed with a thud not far off. **"Nah, it's just a kid…oh! And a Pokémon!" **She jumped from her rock and walked over to the boy. **"Are you alright?" **The boy lifted his head up and their eyes met for the first time ever. Misty was annoyed to feel her cheeks flush.

**"Yeah, I'm alright," **said the boy, looking up in wonder at his red headed saviour.

**"Not you! Your Pokémon! Look what you've done to it - is it breathing?" **The boy looked down at his Pikachu with concern.

**"I…I think so."**

"Well don't just sit there, it needs a doctor right away!" After receiving the directions to the Pokémon Centre, the boy looked up in shock as a flock of Spearow appeared over the horizon.

**"They're coming back! Run!" **He ran over to Misty's bike, gently placed Pikachu in the basket and jumped on.

**"Hey wait, what do you think you're doing?" **she asked him, incredulously. 

**"I'm borrowing this" **he called over his shoulder as he began to cycle away. **"I'll give it back someday!" **Misty put her hands on her hips and stared at the vanishing figure of the boy.

**"Oooh you!"**

[…=END FLASHBACK=…]

The next thing she knew, Misty was back to reality with a sharp jolt. The boy was still staring at her, disbelief all over his face.

**"M…M…Mis…ty?" **he managed to whisper.

**"Ash." **It was a statement, not a query. Ash turned to Brock, who was looking amazed.

**"You said she has no memory Brock!"**

"I don't" interrupted Misty. **"I can't explain why I know you." **It was all too much for her and tears began welling up in her eyes. **"But I do." **Brock saw that Ash's eyes were also beginning to brim with tears, so with a satisfied grin, he went to make breakfast.

As soon as Brock left the room, Misty collapsed on the sofa. Concerned, Ash sat down beside her, not quite knowing what to say to the best friend he hadn't seen in over a year. Misty's head was throbbing, and felt like it was going to split in two. The closeness of this boy was causing her developing memory to go absolutely wild and she began to cry softly. She sobbed on to his chest and a few silent tears fell from his eyes on to her hair.

Suddenly, Misty's head cleared, as if someone had drilled a hole and let all the pressure out. She began to remember something else.

****

[…=START FLASHBACK=…]

Misty wandered into the mob of people dancing, and looked hastily around the room. Ash and Pikachu were in the corner, studying Dexter. Misty blushed when she saw Ash; he was wearing a mint green kimono and had at least attempted to brush his hair for the Maiden's Peak _'End of Summer Festival'_. 

**"Sorry I'm late!" **she said cheerfully. Ash looked up at her in awe. She was wearing a mint green kimono, embroidered with patches in the shape of Goldeens. She had let her hair down for the first time since he'd met her. Simultaneously, they blushed. Misty extended her hand. **"Come on Ash, let's dance."**

"Er, sure!"

[…=END FLASHBACK=…]

Misty stopped crying and sat up. She wiped her eyes and was astonished to see that Ash had been crying too, but admittedly not nearly as much as her. They stared at each other, half-embarrassed.

**"Ash?"**

"Hmmm?"

"Did…did we ever go dancing at a festival where I was wearing a pink kimono? When we were, I don't know - about 10?"

"Yes." Ash smiled at the memory. 

**"And this is going to sound absolutely crazy, but did we meet by me fishing you out of a river and you taking my bike?"**

"Yep! Sure did!" Ash said brightly, but really he was thinking **Thank God she doesn't remember what happened to the bike!**

"Good - then I'm not going completely mad!" They both laughed. 

**"Maybe you'll get your memory totally back soon Myst," **said Ash hopefully. The nickname seemed to strike a chord somewhere in Misty, and her hand flew to her neck. She unclasped the locket and placed it in Ash's hand, watching his face intently for any kind of reaction to it. She was started to see tears in his eyes again. 

**"Did you give me this?" **she barely whispered. Ash nodded, because he was too frightened that if he spoke he would say the wrong thing. Delicately, he flipped the hidden catch that Misty had never remembered was there. Without even looking at the piece of paper concealed within, Misty knew exactly what to say.

**"A piece of your heart," **she breathed. Ash nodded and shut the locket with a tinny click and restored it to Misty's neck. Misty snuggled closer to Ash; she couldn't remember ever feeling this safe. 

**"Ash? We're we…close? When we were kids?" **Ash smiled at the innocence in her question.

**"Sometimes" **he murmured as he absentmindedly stroked her hair. **"And other times it seemed like we were worlds apart." **Lulled by his words and the soft beating of his heart in her ear, Misty fell asleep.

A few minutes later, Brock quietly entered the room and smiled at the 'greeting-card' worthy picture. Misty was sleeping on top of Ash's lap, a peaceful, contented look on her face that hadn't been present the night before. Ash on the other hand was wide-awake. He was staring at the top of Misty's head, as if it was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen and he had a giddy schoolboy look on his face - but it was equally contented.

Brock sat down on a chair opposite them and immediately noticed that Ash had both arms around her so tightly it was amazing she could breathe properly. Ash looked up at his friend and he face cracked into a grin.

**"She's not going anywhere Ash," **Brock laughed softly. **"You can loosen your grip."**

"Not a chance." Ash retorted. **"I'm not taking anymore chances. I was lucky enough to get her back this time." **As he ran his thumb gently over her sleeping features, he noticed several bruises and cuts to the side of her face, concealed slightly by her hair. She was also pitifully thin and generally physically weak. Ash looked up at Brock, with something a little less than pure hatred brewing in his brown eyes.

**"Who did this to her Brock?" **Brock shook his head sadly.

**"She was tired last night, but we'll eventually get everything we can out of her when she goes to the police. I managed to get that this sod killed Lily, Daisy and Violet and she was being held in Viridian Forest." **Ash nearly choked.

****

"VIRIDIAN FOREST!" he spluttered. **"You mean she's been that close all this time?" **Misty began to stir in her sleep, not so much from Ash's outburst, but another scene from her past was forcing its way into her dreams.

****

[…=START FLASHBACK=…]

Ash yawned noisily as he snuggled deeper into his blue sleeping bag.

**"Goodnight Brock, goodnight Pikachu." **He turned his attention to the girl sitting on the red sleeping bag next to his. **"Night Misty - see ya in the morning!"**

"Goodnight Ash," she replied quietly. **"Sweet dreams." **

When she was confident that the two boys were asleep, Misty kicked out of her sleeping bag and stood up. She wandered over to the edge of their camp, still in the clearing, but far enough from the guys so they wouldn't hear her singing.

**__**

Out here in the quiet of the night,

Beneath the stars, and moon.

We both know we've got something on our minds

We won't admit,

But it's true

Misty looked towards the campsite, and allowed her gaze to fall on Ash's sleeping form. It was slightly disheartening when he rolled over in his sleep, so he was facing away from her.

_ ****_

I look at you; you look away.

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start

I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Oh why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that…I love you. 

I practice all the things that I could say,

Line by line, every word.

I tell myself, today will be the day

But every time, I lose my nerve.

Misty was now singing closer to Ash than she had ever dared to before. He rolled over again, and she could see he was smiling in his sleep. Fearing he would wake up, Misty quickly turned away from his smiling face and once again headed back to the outskirts of the campsite.

****

You look at me; I look away.

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start

I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Oh why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that…I love you. 

Why? Why do you turn away?

It must be, you're afraid like me.

I try, but I can't pretend that I

Don't feel for you, the way I do

Can't you see?

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start

I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Oh why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that…I love you. 

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start

I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Oh why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that…I love you. 

Misty realised that she had again wandered too close to Ash, and quickly flopped down on to her sleeping bag, knowing she would die of embarrassment if he ever heard her. She had practically whispered that last **_'I love you…' _**right into his ear. Sure enough, he began to stir, and he yawned widely.

**"Did you say somethin' Misty?"**

"Me?" replied Misty, shocked. **"No, nothing; I didn't say anything Ash." **Satisfied, Ash smiled sleepily at her, and closed his eyes. She watched him for a minute, then closed her eyes too. **"Goodnight."**

[…=END FLASHBACK=…]

In reality, Misty had just opened her eyes, and was quite embarrassed about the way she had fallen asleep. One of her arms was around Ash's waist and the other was up by her face, which was on his chest. She had fallen asleep fiddling with one of his jacket buttons.

She sat up groggily, but couldn't help but grin back at Ash's grin. Ash stared at her, and noticed with an expert eye that the emotion that had been missing from her eyes was now back in full force. She looked almost exactly like she did before. He told her so and she giggled.

**"That's because when I was asleep I had another flashback that revealed a little more about me." **She blushed suddenly, and Ash became intrigued.

**"Do tell." **Misty opened her mouth then closed it again, in a very good fish impression.

**I was right! **she laughed to herself, although panic was quickly rising inside her. **This is hard to do! **She quickly thought of something she could use to stall for time.

**"By the way Ash, why didn't you bring Pikachu?" **Ash looked delighted that Misty had remembered his beloved Pokémon.

**"Well I wasn't really expecting you to be here was I, so I left Pikachu with Professor Oak. I wish I'd brought it; it would love to see you again, more than anything!" ** Misty looked as nostalgic as a person with no memory can. **"Anyway Myst, what did you remember?"**

Damn she silently cursed. Then she thought of another escape plan. **"Where's Brock?" **she asked innocently. Ash looked upset.

**"Why can't you tell me Misty - I knew practically all your secrets when we were kids?" **Suddenly his face changed as he remembered something she used to say jokingly all the time. He wondered if she had meant it. He felt sick. **"You hate me don't you? You've remembered that you can't stand me." **Misty had to laugh at the paranoid, petrified look on his face.

**"No Mr Pokémon Master I…" **she stopped as she wondered where that name had sprung from all of a sudden. Ash's heart almost burst when he heard her so familiarly use her old nickname for him. Misty continued. **"I..I just remembered a song I used to sing at nights."**

"So that was you!" cried Ash, slapping his knee to emphasise his point. Misty looked at him in alarm.

**"You what? You heard me?"**

"Not the words, just sometimes I'd wake up when we were camping out and it would sound like you were humming or something. Then I'd look up and you'd be walking around the campsite singing softly and looking sad." Instinctively Ash pulled Misty closer to him, as if he wanted to protect her from everything - even her own negative emotions. **"I caught you a few times, but you always denied it was you."**

"Are you sure you never heard any of the words?" Misty blinked.

**"Sure I'm sure. You were always too far away or I'd only wake up properly to hear you go to sleep." **Misty sighed, relieved.

She was in a strange situation. She was about to willingly tell a boy that she loved him, when technically she didn't. She barely 'knew' this boy, but there was definitely something there.

**You don't just forget love **she reasoned with herself, **sometimes it just gets buried a little**. Even though she couldn't truthfully say that she knew she was in love with him now, there was a definite bond…some sort of spiritual linkage that he had kept strong and she had forgotten about. She felt guilty, even though it wasn't her fault. Her heart and her conflicted mind were contradicting each other.

**"That song…" **She faltered as she looked up into Ash's inquisitive face, and she felt something stab her inside. She gulped, took a big breath and continued. **"It was about you, Ash and how much, how much…" **Her voice cracked, and the next thing she knew she was once again in the arms of a surprised Ash, although this time she wasn't crying. **"How much I love you" **she wailed, and felt that pain in her chest again.

Ash was in a total state of shock, and it was all he could do but hold Misty close to him for a while, not being able to open his mouth, let alone say the right thing. Ash Misty burrowed her face deeper into his shirt, she wondered if as a scrawny 10 year old girl she had ever really imagined how difficult telling Ash would be. 

Suddenly, she understood; her heart had finally made her mind understand. She was still totally, 100% in love with Ash Ketchum. Feelings of love aren't something you accumulate through knowing someone well. She had loved him as a young girl, and even her memory wipe couldn't erase the fact that she loved him still. However, Ash had been silent since she told him, and that wasn't a good sign.

Cautiously she raised her eyes to observe Ash's reaction. He was trying to look serious at Misty's melancholy condition, but a grin kept breaking out on his face. Misty was suddenly aware that her hair was moving and realised that Ash was twirling her lightly around the room.

**"When did we…start dancing?" **she whispered.

**"A few minutes ago," **he murmured. **"On my 15th birthday, you promised me another dance, but I was still waiting because in all respects, you died!"**

"Oh well, I'm awfully sorry!" she joked, thinking that the awkward moment had passed, but it hadn't.After a few moments of silence, Ash spoke.

**"You know Misty, it's like half of me wants to run away right now."**

"What, your 'inner child'?" she asked, almost bitterly. 

**"Sort of, but then there's the half of me that wants, to stay, and…" **He took a deep breath like Misty had earlier and continued. **"…tell you how much I've always loved you, even now, and I'd hold you and," **Ash knew he was stuttering and babbling, but he couldn't help it. **"I'd always look after you and I'd protect you from everything. I'd never let you get taken from me again." **He touched Misty deeply by starting to cry. **"Oh God Misty, I love you so much and I never want to be without you again."**

@~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~@

Brock sat in the kitchen, with a tea towel clenched between his teeth. He had been supervising the whole scene through the crack of the slightly ajar door. 

****

Finally. Looks like my 'adopted' brother and sister are ready to look after themselves now. He smiled to himself. **Well, maybe not Ash. **He turned away from the door as the embracing couple started to kiss. He wasn't quite comfortable watching that yet. He hummed happily as he began tidying up the kitchen. **Man, Ash owes me one big **he thought to himself.

@~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~@

**__**

What? You think that's the end? Oh no - you've forgotten one very crucial detail…

@~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~@

****

"What do you mean you can't find her?" screeched a furious Rudi to his personal Rocket agents; the science geek Ross and his pretty partner Diana.

****

"Er…well sir, the door to her room was unlocked and that morning she had got her breakfast exceptionally early - and not from her normal morning monitor," Diana stammered, smoothing back a quiff of her short blue hair nervously as she waited for her boss's reaction.

****

"That's not good enough!" Rudi yelled. He enjoyed watching Diana and Ross visibly cringe at the pitch of his voice. Their uniforms were crimson red, and the Team Rocket 'R' logo was white. **"I want you to find that little wench and bring her back to me." **He smiled coolly. **"I want the pleasure of killing her myself."**

"Yes sir."

As Diana and Ross left the room chatting about their new mission, Ross tripped over something. Diana turned around just in time to see a Meowth disappear in a cream coloured blur into the dark corridor.

****

"Why can't people leave their Pokémon in their bloody Pokéballs?" she cursed darkly as she helped her partner up.


	6. Five - All's Fair In Love & War

****

Chapter Five

__

All's Fair In Love, War and…Torture?

"Absolutely not."

Jesse winced again as James gently placed another cool cloth on her back; Giovanni had really laid into her with the whip this time. Her back looked like a crossed grid, with angry red welts raised up against her creamy skin. James's piercing green eyes narrowed in sympathy as Jesse stifled another gasp as the pain ripped down her back again. Giovanni hadn't had any proof that Jesse had helped Misty escape, but Butch's testament that he saw Jesse talking to er the night before had been enough to earn her the whip.

**"C'mon Jess…" **James soothed as he positioned the last cloth in place and smoothed her hair out of its bun.

**"I said absolutely not!" **Jesse snapped, uneasily sitting up and causing some of the cloths to slide.

**"Jesse - do you really want dat girl's blood on your hands?" **Meowth asked tentatively. Jesse faltered for a minute.

****

"It won't be. We helped her get out, now she's on her own. Don't get involved, unless you two want to end up like me." James and Meowth grimaced as Jesse flashed her raw streaked back at them.

**"Jess, they're gonna kill her." **James said quietly.

**"Why should I care? They, they should have done it a long time ago." **Meowth looked thoughtful.

**"Ya know youse guys, I think dat she'll be fine, as long as she doesn't go to dat Ketchum kid - cos dat's where they're gonna go first."**

"Don't be silly Meowth, the girl had a total memory wipe. How could she remember who she knew?" Jesse looked uncomfortable at James's words. 

**"I…I think she remembered me that night." **James and Meowth stopped and stared at Jesse.

**"Really?" **Jesse nodded.

**"Well not, 'remembered' exactly; more like 'recognised.' **James stood up and pulled a red rose from his pocket. Jesse and Meowth stared at him quizzically as he headed for the door.

**"James, where do you think you're going?" **cried Jesse. James smiled and threw Jesse the rose, which she caught perfectly.

**"Pallet."**

"You must be crazy."

"Wonderful isn't it?" 

"I'm not coming with you, you know…"

"Don't expect it. Are you coming Meowth?"

"Sure" Meowth sighed. **"Why not?"**

@#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~@

Ash sat on one of Brock's plastic patio chairs and watched Misty on the grass with the Pokémon. It seemed that everything she saw held another flashback for her; especially Pikachu, who had even let Professor Oak put it in a Pokéball so it could be transported to Pewter City's Pokémon Centre. When they had gone to collect it, Misty had stared at the Nurse Joy behind the counter for a very long time, then began grinning at Brock. She had surprised them all later over lunch by recalling Brock's crushes. 

Ash and Brock talked to her all day, telling her the details of her life. Her flashbacks were abstract and infrequent, and seemed to be mainly focused around Ash, who spent the entire day doting on her. These were just memories, not her memory. Brock was telling her about the time the group had been in Dark City and reformed two Gyms; one with a Scyther, one with an Electabuzz, when he noticed that her face had gone blank, and waited quietly whilst the flashback finished.

[…=START FLASHBACK=…]

****

"Hold it!" Ash and Misty froze, as did the three Pokémon Trainers who had been abusing a Lapras. They all stared at the dark-green haired stranger. **"I just need to make some quick observations." **He whipped out a notebook, and concentrated on the three Trainer's Pokémon. **"Hmmm, the colouring on this Beedrill is very poor…this Spearow could stand to lose a few pounds…and it's obvious this Hitmonchan isn't getting enough exercise." **The stranger then turned to Ash and Misty. **"But this Pikachu's absolutely perfect! Whose is it?" **Nobody answered, so Misty elbowed Ash.

**"Er, mine. Pikachu belongs to me."**

"It's great! Do you mind if I measure Pikachu's electricity on this machine?"

"Errrr…be careful!" The stranger began hooking up the machine. 

**"Okay Pikachu, can you do me a Thunder Shock?" **Just then, the other Trainer's Pokémon attacked, and Pikachu shocked them…and their Trainers…and the stranger. **"That…was…pretty…good." **The stranger coughed before falling over. 

[…=END FLASHBACK=…]

Brock watched Misty as the flashback finished. It was like watching someone wake up from a coma. Suddenly, expression returned to her face, and she frantically looked around her. Brock knew she was afraid…afraid that one day she'd wake up and be back in Viridian Forest.

**"Misty? You okay?" **Misty jumped up from the couch.

**"Tracey?"**

"Er, no. Remember Misty? I'm Brock. B. R. O…"

"I know who you are Brock…but…why do I remember the name…Tracey?"

"Calm down Myst!" laughed Ash, suddenly coming into the room. **"Tracey's an old friend of ours…chill out!" **He pulled Misty to him, and held her in his arms as she mulled over her new memory. Almost as soon as she had digested this new bit of information, a new memory came to her. No big flashback this time…just six simple words that had been floating around in her subconscious. She had no idea what they meant, or how they fit in to any of her old memories…so she whispered them into Ash's neck.

**"To protect the world from devastation." **Ash heard her, and pulled away from her so he could see her face. 

**"Misty? You remember Team Rocket?"**

"Whaa? Team Roc…no."

"You don't remember Jesse and James?" There was a noise, and Ash whirled around to see James standing in the doorway with Meowth.

**"Actually, Jesse's not here, but I can be of some service!" **he giggled. Ash advanced on him menacingly. 

**"What do you want?" **he growled. James looked surprised.

**"After all this time Twerp, and after Jesse getting beaten so that Miss Twerp could get out, this is how you greet old acquaintances?" **

"What do you mean?"

"He means we're the ones who got your little friend out, so watch what you say to Me-owth!" Meowth grumbled. 

**"We went all the way to that stinking hole in the ground of a town you live in Twerp, but you weren't there. Good thing your mum told us where you were. She's not too crafty is she?" **Ash growled again, and pulled Misty even closer to him. Brock stood up.

****

"So what do you want from us? Congratulations? Thanks for getting her out, and sorry about Jesse, but I think it's time for you two to leave." He said firmly. 

**"Then I'll make this quick," **James murmured as he extended his hand to Misty. She took it. **"Look, you might as well know that it was partially mine and Jesse's fault that your sisters were killed, and for what happened to you. I hope you can forgive us." **Misty nodded, speechless. **"Even though we got you out, you're still in danger from the other Rockets." **Ash's face darkened.

**"You mean Butch and Cassidy?"**

"No," Meowth answered. **"He means them all."**

"Rudi wants you dead now Misty," James said gently. **"And he's sent Diana and Ross to find you and bring you to him." **Misty sank to the floor, and Ash put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. **"Fortunately, Diana and Ross don't know you twerps as well as me and Jess, so you should be safe her for a while. Only me, Jesse and Meowth know you're here, and we won't tell anyone. We promise."**

@#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~@

"Such a shame to see the light in those beautiful sapphire eyes go out!" Diana mocked. Ross stood beside her, staring banefully down at the red head dying at his feet.

**"Such a fool; who needs priorities when you're a Rocket member?" **he sneered as he moved his foot away from the crimson puddle spreading across the floor.

**"Well Jesse dear," **laughed Diana, as Jesse took her last breath. **"I sure hope your little partner is as loyal to that bratty girl as you are…oh sorry, were!" **she corrected herself as she saw that Jesse was no longer alive. **"Come on Ross. There's always James. I bet he'll fold way before that bitch and tell us where the girl is." **As they turned to go, Ross aimed a kick at Jesse's bruised and battered face for good measure, then followed his partner out into the corridor.

**"That's my favourite thing about being a Rocket!" **he laughed. **"I love torturing people. It's always worth it, even if you don't get the information!"**

"Especially if you don't like the person!" Diana finished off, as the two walked laughing down the hallway.

****

@#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~@

The first thing Meowth and James had seen upon their return from Pewter, was the molested body of Jesse. His partner. His best friend. His life. He had quietly buried her in the woods, knowing full well the less he made of this, the better. He stood silently in the clearing where she was, and paid his final respects. He had known her, loved her, admired her since they had been kids. It wasn't fair that she had been taken from him. He now knew how Ash must have felt when they had taken Misty. James remembered back to the days before they had joined Team Rocket; he could easily see the similarities between him and Jesse and Ash and Misty. He reached down and gently stroked Meowth's head, but the Pokémon was too upset to even purr. Suddenly, James could sense something behind him.

**"Hiya Jamsie!" **Diana chirped at him. James turned his head away to come face to face with Ross. 

**"Look, Jesse wouldn't tell you and I'm not going to tell you either okay?" **

"A ha!" grinned Ross. **"So you do know something!" **James groaned inwardly. **"So do share!" **Ross laughed as he brought a metal bar down onto James's head, and laughed even more when he heard the sickening crack as it made contact with his skull. James fell to the ground, unconscious. 

**"Ross! You idiot!" **Diana shrieked. **"How the hell are we supposed to get answers out of someone who's not awake!" **Suddenly, she saw that the Meowth who had been standing in the clearing to had run to James's side.

**"James? Buddy? Are…are you…okay? Speak to Me-owth!" **Meowth stopped talking as he noticed Diana and Ross looming over him, smiling sadistically.

**"So…you can talk little cat!"**

"Who me? Er, no?"

"Ross? Get ready to play doctors and nurses again - just like we did with Jesse…"

@#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~@

Misty opened her eyes. Confused, she looked around. She closed her eyes again, but when they opened it was the same scene.

**"Nooooooooooooooooo!" **she wailed in anguish, as she realised where she was.

****

@#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~@

"Brock! Get up! She's gone! Misty's gone!"

"Huh?" murmured Brock sleepily.

**"Misty's disappeared" **Ash repeated, his voice cracking. Brock sat up. Ash was sitting on his bed, tears pouring down his face. **"I woke up, and the window was open and her side of the bed was all messed up and…she was gone" **Ash sobbed. Brock immediately jumped out of his bed.

**"Think carefully Ash, did you say anything to her that could have upset her?"**

"No Brock, they took her again! They must have taken her…she wouldn't run away." Ash stood up. **"Come on Brock, we're going to Viridian Forest." **

@#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~@

"Mystic, Mystic, Mystic…"

"My name is Misty" Misty spat out.

**"Oooh, I see we've gained a little attitude on our vacation have we? I like it." **Rudi taunted. Misty lifted her tear stained face to beg him silently with her eyes, but he wasn't that kind of person.

**"How did you find me Rudi?" **

"Oh don't concern yourself with that my dear - it's not important."

"Yes it is."

"Well, you know. A little concussion here, a little murder there and walla!"

"You…you hurt Jesse and James?"

"Don't take it personally."

"And now you're going to kill me."

"Pretty much."

"If that's not bloody personal then what is?"

"Temper temper."

@#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~@

"Ash, it's no use! No matter hard you push, not matter how much I breathe in, not matter how many Slim-Fast shakes I can swallow…I'm not fitting in this damn air shaft!"

"But you have to Brock! I can't go on my own."

"But you'll have to. Good luck man."

@#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~@

Rudi fingered the gun by his side, and smirked at the cowering girl before him.

**"You know Mystic, I'm not really a person who kills for the sake of it…"**

"Yeah, that's why you get your goons to do the murders" Misty mumbled, but he ignored her.

**"…in fact, that's why you're still alive today." **He suddenly jumped from his chair and grabbed her by the neck. **"Do you understand!? It's up to me whether you live or die, and right now…" **Rudi moved the gun to her forehead. **"…I think it's time for you to die."**

"Stop it!" cried Ash, who had just come crashing through the air vent on the opposite wall. This gave Misty the distraction she needed, and she kicked Rudi right where it hurts, then ran straight into Ash's arms.

**"What the fuck is this?" **screeched Rudi. **"This is like some awful made for TV movie! No, I'm sorry Mr Hero, but you can't just barge in and save the day! Not while I'm around!" **Rudi moved the gun so it was aimed at Ash. Misty pulled away from Ash, and slowly walked towards Rudi.

**"Come on Rudi - you can be better than all this. Put the gun down. Please. You don't need to go down this road. Put it down. You can do it Rudi." **she said softly. Rudi lowered the gun, and then his head. **"There we go!" **said Misty, relieved. **"You can do it Rudi."**

Suddenly, Rudi's head jerked back, and he grinned pitifully at Misty as he repositioned the gun for her. 

**"I don't think so somehow."**

And suddenly, the only think Ash could hear was the screaming of his heart and the sound of two bullets departing from the gun. 

****


	7. Six - My Only Love

****

Epilogue

__

My Only Love

Misty crumpled to the floor, and Ash sank down beside her. His eyes grew wide as he went to put his arm around her waist and felt the blood seeping from the gaping hole in the side of her stomach. Rudi dropped the gun to the floor, and silently slipped out of the door and vanished into the shadowy trees of Viridian Forest. He'd done what he wanted.

Misty's eyes held a look of resignation, and as she solemnly held her gaze with Ash, he broke down and began to sob; frantically trying to stop the bleeding. He propped her up, and tried to tell her everything would be all right. But the words wouldn't come. He had never been able to lie to her.

Misty coughed to clear her throat and managed a chuckle between her laboured breaths.

**"I guess this is where I tell you I'll never leave you, huh Ash?" **she joked. She coughed again, but this time she coughed up specks of blood that landed on Ash's jacket. But she didn't cry; she was in too much pain to cry.

**"Misty," **Ash choked out. **"Don't leave me. Not again…I can't take it again. I, I don't want to be alone." **Misty tried to wipe Ash's tears away, but found she couldn't lift her arm. Darkness was engulfing her rapidly, and she knew she had to make this quick.

**"Ash, memory or no memory, I love you," **she smiled. **"Always have, always will Mr Pokémon Master!" **Ash just cried harder, unable to form words in his grief. **"And I want you to know that I would rather die here in your arms at 16, than die at 100 alone in my cell - and having never had my second chance to tell you how much I love you." **She coughed again, and in the pause Ash found his voice.

****

"But Myst - this isn't how it's supposed to end," he sobbed.** "It's not what's supposed to happen…we're supposed to be together."**

"But don't you believe in fate Ash?" Misty whispered. **"What's supposed to happen…will happen. We can't stop it," **she looked at Ash's tear-stained face. **"…no matter how much we want to." **Ash grabbed her flailing fingers and held her close to him as she began to die. 

****

"I love you," he whispered, smiling through his tears. Misty smiled back, and as she gazed into Ash's eyes she once again saw the excitable, slightly dense 10 year old who had been her life. But you can't live on love alone. **"Remember that Misty."**

And then, she was gone.

And Ash felt his heart rip in two when his best friend didn't answer him. A dull ache of agony settled where his heart had once been as he realised that this was it. She was really gone this time. 

He gently reached down, and kissed her lips, not caring that he smeared blood over his mouth. Her features, although stained with blood, gave the impression that she was only sleeping, and any minute she would jump up and start harassing him about her bike. But she was really and truly…gone.

@#~#~#~#~#~#~#~@

__

Deep in my soul

Love's so strong

It takes control

Now we both know

The secret's bared

The feelings show

Driven far apart

I'll make a wish

On a shooting star

There will come a day

Somewhere far away

And in your arms I'll stay

My only love

Even though you're gone

Love will still live on

The feeling is so strong

My only love

My only love

There will come a day

Somewhere far away

And in your arms I'll stay

My only love

Even though you're gone

Our love will still live on

The feeling is so strong

My only love

There will come a day

Somewhere far away

And in your arms I'll stay

My only love

You've reached the deepest part

Of the secret in my heart

I've known it from the start

My only love

My only love

My only love

****

The End………

…but not really! I know this seems like a bit of a weird and unemotional ending for me, but _FEAR NOT _brave comrade! The sequel (which takes directly after this) is coming up very soon.

Keep a look out for it; it's called '**Do You Believe In Fate?**' and it should tie up any loose ends that this has left 'kay? ^_^

Oh yeah, BTW the song 'My Only Love' is from Sailor Moon, another excellent anime - so I didn't write it (wish I did…).

__


	8. Epilogue - Don't You Believe In Fate?

****

Don't You Believe In Fate?

The sequel to 'A Piece Of My Heart'.

It just…didn't seem real.

He gazed blankly out of the car window. He was slightly aware that a Jenny was trying to talk to him. But he couldn't hear her. Was it because he didn't want to? Or was it because he just…couldn't? The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon; the brilliance of it would have made anyone stop and stare - but not Ash. 

The police car pulled up outside the Viridian General Hospital. The flashing lights and bustling noises seemed to 'wake' Ash, who only just noticed that the car had stopped moving. Brock held the door open as he climbed out, and solemnly thanked the Officer Jenny who had been driving. The Jenny who had been asking him questions followed him into the hospital lobby, where they were greeted by a kindly looking doctor in a pristine white coat. 

**"It was a good thing you alerted the forces Mr Flint," **Dr Kyson praised Brock. **"Who knows what would have happened if the Officer hadn't had the foresight to bring that nurse with her."**

"What do you mean 'what would have happened'?" Ash exploded. He had been quiet the whole conversation, and everyone turned to look at him. Ash looked away from their gazes. Even now it seemed hard to breathe; like he was taking gasps instead of breaths. **"She's dead. She died in my arms so this time," **Ash lifted his eyes again. **"She can't come back." **

Ash glared at the strangers one more time, then set off down the hospital corridor. Everything was so…white. He hated white. It was so…devoid of anything. He stopped when he came to a row of red plastic chairs at the end of a hallway. They didn't look particularly comfortable or welcoming, but he was worn out; psychically and emotionally. He sank into one of the moulded seats, and began to cry again.

It was almost like someone was taunting him. They gave her back to him just long enough for them to share their feelings, and then she was taken from him again. He wondered if he would ever love someone again; he couldn't imagine it. In fact, even as a 10-year-old he never imagined being married to anyone but Misty. She was his other-half, the person made to be with him; and he had been made to be with her. The prospect of a life alone stretched out in front of him. Every person in the world had another piece to them, and he had been Misty's. Everyone fixed together like a perfect jigsaw, but now Ash's matching piece was gone. 

He heard someone clear their throat above him, and he looked up to see Dr Kyson shifting uncomfortably. Ash wearily waved a hand to the empty chair beside him, and the doctor sank into it. There was silence for a few moments before Dr Kyson spoke.

**"Ash, she's not…completely dead." **Ash's face jerked up, and he stared at the doctor in disbelief.

**"But…but I was there. She…she died in my arms. I felt, I felt her stop breathing." **The doctor nodded.

**"Oh yes, she did die then, but we have her on a machine that's giving her the blood that she lost." **Ash jumped up.

**"Can I see her?"**

"I'm afraid not yet. Ash, you mustn't get too excited. This is a very risky process - she was shot twice; once in the stomach, and once in the neck. She has only a…" The doctor faltered as he saw the look on the boy's face. **"…4% chance of survival." **Ash's face fell again. **"It's dropping lower every minute she's in this coma; I'm really sorry." **The doctor rose to go, but Ash caught his jacket.

**"Can I see her? Please?" **The doctor felt terrible.

**"I'm afraid not. I really am sorry. Maybe, if she gets a little better, you can see her before she d…" **The doctor caught himself just in time, and after putting a reassuring hand on Ash's shoulder, he scurried down the hall to the theatre Misty was in. 

Ash was alone in the corridor. He wanted to kill himself. Really. The pleasure he would get from digging a knife straight into his stomach so the doctors would have extra blood to give to Misty would have at least calmed him. There was so much left unsaid to her; his soulmate. He wondered if in his old age he would forget her; just little things about her. Like the way her eyes flickered when she yelled at him, or the way her hair fell across her eyes when she was running. 

Once again he mentally kicked himself for not having the guts to tell Misty he loved her before she had been taken the first time. Then she would have stayed with him in Pallet and they would have never gone after her in the first place. He thought of all the times he could have told her; at the Maiden's Festival, the day when she had almost left Ash for an Orange League Gym Trainer, or even the first time they met.

Ash felt the presence of someone else. He opened his eyes to see two shiny buckle shoes. He raised his head to see a little girl, probably no more than 6 standing in front of him, holding flowers. Seeing her was like seeing a ghost; she had brilliant aqua eyes and red hair, exactly the same tone as Misty's, in a ponytail sticking out of the side of her head. She held out the flowers to Ash, and he wonderingly took them. There were three of them. A lily, a daisy and a violet. 

Ash couldn't help but smile at the girl. She was so young, but she had the eyes of a timeless entity; someone who had seen way more than they were entitled to view. She giggled, and bent down to kiss him on the cheek. As she did, she whispered in his ear. She drew away, and with one last smile, disappeared around the corner. Ash reached up and touched his ear, almost like he was checking it was still there.

**__**

"Don't you believe in fate?"

Just then, Doctor Kyson appeared, and winked at Ash.

**"She's a steady 34%! It's a miracle!" **Ash smiled and stood up.

**"It's not a miracle doctor, it's fate." **The doctor smiled.

**"You can go see her now Ashton."**

All the doctors looked up as Ash entered the room. For a split second he almost wished he hadn't. The sight of Misty draped over the bed like a rag doll with countless wires and gauges sticking out of her almost sickened him; but then he reminded himself that it was his Misty underneath it all. 

He walked to the bed. She glanced at her locket, still untouched and tentatively stroked the side of her face. The doctors all ran over to this one particular machine in the corner which started beeping loudly.

**"What's going on Dr Kyson?" **asked Ash.

**"She's reacting to you Ashton!" **cried the doctor excitedly. **"Talk to her, this could be what brings her out of her coma." **Ash turned back to Misty, and continued stroking her face. Then he started talking to her, ignoring everyone else in the room.

**"Hiya Myst…it's er, me. Ash." **The machine beeped even louder. **"Come on Misty love, I need you to push through this and wake up…for me. You've died on me twice, and I'm not letting you do it again." **Nothing happened. **"Hey, remember that time when we went to that carnival and you got roped into being that magician's assistant?" **Ash laughed at the memory, as the doctors went wild over the paper that was spewing out of the machine.

**"Keep talking to her Ash!" **cried Dr Kyson encouragingly. **"We're having great results!"**

"You looked, really beautiful in that Goldeen costume Misty…I should have told you then." He paused and laughed. **"Although that's not much of a compliment…I think you look beautiful even now." **Suddenly, one of the other machines started beeping, and half the doctors ran to that one. Doctor Kyson unplugged half the machines and took all the drips off Misty's arms. 

**"Keep going!" **he called.

**"I know you're trying as hard as you can Myst." **Ash began, starting to cry again. **"Because you see, I believe in fate now, and your fate is to marry me and have so many kids who look just like you, you won't be able to stand up straight!" **he teased, but then he grew serious. **"I…I just adore you so much. You're such a strong person, you just can't go." **The beeping began to fade, and the doctors began scurrying about again.

**"We're losing her!" **Tears in his eyes, Ash turned back to Misty, and grasped her hand tightly.

**"Come on Misty, you can do it!" **Dr Kyson started to talk sorrowfully to Ash, but he wasn't listening. **"I love you Misty…and no matter what anyone says, it's fate that you're going to live, and it was fate that I wrecked your bike…" **

Suddenly, one of the large machines let out an ear-splitting screech that made everybody jump back in alarm. Misty's eyes popped open, and she glared accusingly at Ash.

**"That's right! I remember now! My bike!" **She struggled to sit up so she could see eye to eye with Ash, but she immediately lay down again. She had practically no strength. Ash could hear the doctors exclaiming over her awakening somewhere in the background, but he had eyes and ears only for Misty. Quickly, the doctors changed the machine she was on, as Ash and Misty stared at each other half-shyly, Ash not knowing quite what to say next.

**"God Misty, you've got more lives than a Meowth." **Ash blurted out. Misty rolled her eyes, and grabbed Ash. She started crying as he held her, rather uncomfortably in the bed. **"I do love you, you know," **he added,. She stopped crying, and nodded. Ash drew her closer and kissed her gently. When they drew apart, he was just about to go back for another when Misty spoke.

**"So Mr Pokémon Master, was that the repayment for my *completely* totalled bike?" **Ash stared at her, and she smiled back. **"I remember it all Ash." **She noticed the flowers that Ash had left on the table. **"I remember my sisters," **she said sadly, but then she turned back to Ash. **"When were you planning on pay…"**

Ash smiled, and silenced her with another kiss. His childhood would have been a lot quieter if he had started to do this at 10.

**"Maybe for an engagement present," **he whispered into her lips, oblivious to the hoards of doctors swarming around him.

He had her back again; for the third time. Some people would call it a miracle; but others would call it fate. 

Because she would always have a piece of his heart.

No matter how many times she died.

^_^

The End

(Really this time!)


	9. Characters

_I have received a lot of emails from people who cannot seem to let 'A Piece of My Heart' die. I don't want to spoil it by doing a sequel (which is why I call 'Fate?' its sequel), so I'm going to just clear up a few things here._

**Jesse**: died. I'm sorry about it too; I love Musashi and am an avid Rocketshipper. But I was totally into death whilst writing the end of APOMH. Sorry.

**James**: lived. He only got knocked unconscious for God's sake! That is just one huge misconception that I killed him off too. He got knocked unconscious, woke up and LIVED. Probably left Team R, married someone but spent all his married life missing Jesse yadda yadda yadda [insert own ending here]

**Meowth**: told them where Misty was before they hurt him, so he's fine too.

**Rudi**: got arrested. Ha ha ha ha! The police found his thumb print on Misty's locket, and was able to track him down. Team Rocket was abolished and all were put in jail (apart from James who had already left with Meowth).

**Brock**: married Duplica, had a H U G E family and spent his life blissfully cooking and cleaning. 

**Tracey**: married May Oak, then decided he was gay and dated Gary. Then he decided he was bisexual and…well, I think I'll leave that to your imaginations.

**Ash and Misty**: lived happily ever after (but Misty always had a thing about cooking meat properly).


End file.
